It is known that newly built ships are equipped with an incinerator in which the aforementioned fuels are burned through a nozzle, while a second nozzle, operating with gas oil, provides for the continuity of their burning. The released energy is not utilized.
The ships without incinerators pump out the removed fuels in the sea since most harbors lack facilities for their receipt, while doing so would be prohibitively expensive, and the small volume of the sludge tanks does not permit the collection of quantities sufficient for travel between two harbors.